


Jaegerkin Christmas

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brodi celebrates his first Christmas with the pack. </p><p>*Dimo, Maxim, Oggie and Zudock belong to the creators of Girl Genius*</p><p>More chapters to come!</p><p>Backstory for Brodi and Douglas.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4024654/chapters/9047473</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Vake hup, my leedle zveetie.” 

Douglas cooed as he kissed Brodi’s forehead. The smaller one opened his eyes and smiled up at his lover and protecter. 

“Mo-Mo-Mornink.”

As Brodi stretched and yawnd, Douglas got up and retrieved the hairbrush from the dresser. Once back at the bed he sat behind Brodi and began to brush the blue Jaegerkin’s hair, Brodi purring and closing his eyes as the brush moved over his scalp. 

“Dot feel goot?”

Brodi smiled and nodded, Douglas taking the piece of ribbon off the brush’s handle and tying it around his hair. 

“T-Tank hyu.”

Douglas hugged him and Brodi nuzzled his neck. Brodi’s stutter wasn’t so bad when he was relaxed, and being with Douglas relaxed him more than anything had in the past several decades. 

A commotion in the hallway caused Brodi to lower his ears and tremble; rambunctious Jaegerkin usually found him a fun target. Douglas held him tight and made soothing noises.  
“Eetz hokay, shh, eetz juzt de odders.”  
The door opened and in came Dimo, Oggie, Maxim and Zudock. All four carrying boxes of different sizes and shapes, all wrapped in bright and shiny paper. Smiling, Brodi and Douglas each reached under the bed and took out a box of their own.  
Nervously Brodi approached Dimo, he was still a little scared of the much bigger and stronger monster. Dimo’s claws made short work of the bow and wrapping paper, his eyes lighting up when he saw what was inside. 

“Tank hyu, tank hyu!” Dimo picked Brodi up and almost squeezed the life out of him. 

Oggie giggled at what Dimo was holding in his hand and Maxim delivered a punch to the immature Jaeger’s stomach, Oggie going down red faced.  
Brodi had watched as Dimo suffered through the recurrent nightmare of loosing his family and had decided to find him something that might help a little. By Dimo’s expression, he had succeded. He hugged the large stuffed bear and nuzzled it, Maxim walking up and hugging his happy mate.  
Within half an hour everyone but Brodi had unwrapped a box. Now everyone stood around showing off their present; Dimo’s bear, Maxim’s mirror, Oggie’s knife, Douglas’s sash and Zudock’s cologne. Everyone that is, except for Brodi.  
He at first pretended not to care; They hadn’t known him long, why would they buy something for someone they barely knew? But has the minutes dragged by his shoulder’s started to slump and he had a powerful urge to leave and find somewhere quiet he could curl up and cry by himself. 

“Hoy, Hy got hyu zomezink.”  
He looked to see Oggie grinning his goofy grin and holding a box full of holes. Taking the box and nodding his thanks, Brodi opened it and almost dropped it in joy; A puppy!  
“Very goot. Tank hyu, brooder.” Douglas slapped Oggie on the back as Brodi sat on the floor playing with his puppy.  
“Dot eez NOT comink vith uz to de party!” Maxim declared as he folded his arms and tucked his legs up.  
“Vhat, hyu zcared of a leedle puppy?” Dimo teased around his bear.  
“No, but dey drool und chew!”  
“Dot eez vhat hyu do to de pillow vhen-“  
Dimo hit the ground before he could finish the incriminating sentence.


	2. Lights and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Gkika lights the Christmas tree.

“Everybody ready?” Mama Gkika asked the room as she held up a small box with a button on it.   
“Yez!” The Jaegers shouted.   
“De lights!”   
A small, drab colored monster ran out from where he had been hiding and began to blow out the candles and turn out the lights. Soon the whole room was pitch black, a fact that didn’t bother the Jaegers since they had excellent night vision. She pushed the button and the twelve foot tall tree exploded with multicolored lights. The whole bar fell silent in amazement.   
“Dot iz zo preedy!” Maxim, with a garland of tinsel around his neck, breathed. Dimo, wearing a Santa hat, was too absorbed by the light show to tease him about calling something that wasn’t one of the gurlz “preedy”.   
“Hyu eez zo right!” Oggie agreed with him as Zudock nodded in total rapture at the huge tree with more ornaments and lights then there were people on the planet.   
Brodi sat on Douglas’s lap with a candy cane in his mouth and Douglas’s strong arms around him. 

“Vonderful, ezn’t eet?”  
Brodi nodded and, taking the candy cane out of his mouth, turned and gave his lover a minty kiss on the cheek. Douglas returned the kiss and nuzzled his mate’s cheek. Douglas purred and nuzzled him back, both of them lost in each other.   
“Hyu ready?”  
Brodi smiled and Douglas carried him out of the room, Dimo and Maxim gave each other knowing looks behind their backs.


End file.
